Lady Macbeth, take a look beneath
by temariXshikamaruluva
Summary: First person perspective of Lady Macbeth after act 3, scene 1. An in depth portrayl of her thoughts, feelings and what she tells herself to keep going on with the plan.


Hey enjoy!!

this is just a project that i have to do for English and I was wondering if I couldn't get some feedback & critique and stuff cause you know anyone who writes anything likes that.

ne who enjoy!!!!!

* * *

Lady Macbeth; take a look beneath;

The way in which one obtains power is never questioned. The sole factor that is under concern is their status and what type of authority is given in return.

Even for one such as myself who is practically a self-proclaimed queen has no reason to fret. With my position, the influence that comes with it and my faithful, easily manipulated rex who will bend to my every whim at my side no one neither would nor could make a move against me for now I am a sovereign, a monarch who will be remembered in a sacred and pious light, untouched by time for eternity. Thousands of years from now my husband and I will be remember however not for the sins we committed before our prosperous reign as King and Queen. The future generations won't even have the knowledge that the sins were committed. A history that transgresses so many dynasties can never be trusted for its validity. Over time we will rewrite the past so the future can be content with our prior endeavors, it is the only way we can survive with ourselves. Throughout existence history has been written by the winners, and now it is our time to portray our fictional, righteous victory with well deserved dignity and poise. Because of the greed and unquenchable ambition for absolute power that Macbeth and I both possess the future generations can live in peace; in ignorance of the goings-on of us, their beloved ancestors.

Regrets are for the weak-minded. To dwell on the past is degrading to one's character and moral, not to mention it is absolutely repulsive. The past is out of our hands, and we must learn to coincide with it otherwise or we shall never gain anything of merit nor value. The late King Duncan's murder was an ill-fated sacrifice that Macbeth and I had to take in order to gain what we desired above all else. What Duncan could give us while alive was no comparison of what we have achieved with him dead and out the way. For my husband and I to take our rightful place among the immortal monarchs is something that could not have been obtained without sacrifice. Duncan was just a casualty that came with our ambition. Absolute power corrupts absolutely; it truly is an unfortunate contagious habitual tendency.

Oblivious to my dire efforts my husband has not been the most fathomable in recent times. He has taken needless liability on his fail, un-sturdy shoulders and has developed a rather annoying, growing habit of shutting me away without reason or provocation of any kind. Macbeth has unwisely initiated forbiddingness over his normal cordial relationship with dear Banquo, and in return Banquo has developed a sound suspicion that my husband and I were the ones who pulled the strings in the plot to murder King Duncan. In consequence he is a prominent threat and must be disposed of. My stranglehold over my husband and this entire situation has dissipated. Macbeth no longer feels the need to confide in me and thus has acted shamefully. I must regain absolute control otherwise our perfect plan may fall to ruin. Neither he nor I can be allowed to be driven by anything other than our final objective of becoming the King and Queen, and now that our goal has been obtained we must protect it without thought of morality or sacrifice. If we let ourselves indulge in the repercussions of our sins we will never feel the fruits of our labour, sweat and blood.

Macbeth and I will make amends at the feast. Everything will return to as it was and we will no longer feel subjected to any kind of solitude from one another. If we are going to survive we must act as one, and if we act as one my plan must be followed without any backlash or else both he and I will fall and become suffocated in an agonizing, boundless oblivion. We must play the part of the genuine, grieving heirs to the throne with heartfelt conviction. Natural innocence is impossible to obtain once lost but the ability to portray is never truly relinquished. You must sacrifice your wit if you wish to remain in their good graces, and in effect gain anything of true worth. To survive one must do everything within their power to acquire through any means necessary what they yearn for above all else. To hesitate and sympathize is a terrible frailty for the same compassion will never be felt in return. Our life is made upon the deaths of others, without failure no one would ever be able to succeed.

'Those who want to live, let them fight, and those who do not wish to fight in this world of eternal struggle do not deserve to live.'

* * *

Review please,

hope you liked it

much love,

temariXshikamaruluva


End file.
